


Heartbroken No More

by coffeephile07



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Top Jackson, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeephile07/pseuds/coffeephile07
Summary: Mark just had his heart broken. He only wants to get wasted that he believes it's the only way he could escape pain, little did he know, someone could actually help him.. much more with in a better way.
Kudos: 9





	Heartbroken No More

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be my first writing that I'm posting it here.. I totally spend most of my time here on ao3 but idk how this actually works 😅 I just read and all. I AM NOT A PRO AT WRITING but I wanna just share this.. so please be extra nice with me 😭 also please bear with the grammatical errors I've made. 
> 
> Enjoy xx~

Mark just had his heart broken by his now Ex-boyfriend and for him hearing the reasons as to why, is just so absurd and too petty to argue about. His ex saw him with someone he works with eating at a nearby restaurant. Mark was all giggly and smiley to his co worker when he heard his phone rang. He fished his phone out and took the call. 

"Hi bab–" but before he could finish his words the man on the other end of the call was already yelling at him. 

"WHAT THE FCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???!"

"IS THIS WHY YOU ARE COMING HOME LATE BECAUSE YOU'RE OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!"

"SO HOW'S YOUR DATE GOING ON THERE?!" 

"HAH! I CAN EVEN STILL PICTURE OUT HOW GIGGLY YOU ARE WITH HIM!" 

"YOU FLIRTY SLUT! I KNOW YOU CAN NEVER BE CONTENTED WITH JUST HAVING ME ON YOUR SIDE!! YOU'RE A CHEATER"

Shocked at what his boyfriend was saying, tears started forming in his eyes as he was covering his mouth not to let out soft sobs. His co worker is too worried as he noticed Mark's face all red and seeing him all tensed and shaky. 

Still, Mark had the courage to answer the man on the line trying to sound calm as much as possible. His tears already rolled down his cheeks and his lips wobbled as he spoke. 

"It's not what you think," he chokes to his sobs.

"Don't even try to explain to me you whore!!! I should've just left you before! I'm so done with this sht over and over again!! I thought all those rumors aren't really true but fck sht Mark, you played the game really well! FROM NOW ON I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU, GET NEAR TO YOU OR EVEN TALK TO YOU!"

"babe– i swear it's not what you think–" Mark is now crying hard. His sobs can already be heard by the other guests inside the restaurant. 

"ENOUGH ALREADY MARK! LET'S BREAK UP!"

And so the man hanged up already. Mark was dumbfounded, squeezing his phone real tight. He was hurting from the last words he had heard. BREAK UP. He still cannot comprehend everything that just happened. He put down his phone on the table and cried. He has been with his now ex boyfriend for almost 4 years. Thinking that this would be his last relationship that he wished and prayed to be very successful since they both are in love with each other. But never did Mark know that his ex boyfriend has been receiving text messages lately from unknown numbers saying that Mark was actually seeing another guy. His ex was nice and caring to Mark but sometimes gets crazy possessive too. But the other won't get easily upset over it, since he knew that it's only normal between the lovers. Or maybe that's what he believes. And he knew that his boyfriend is just so inlove with him--- maybe not?

"Mark, you okay?" his co worker asked, reaching out a hand and tapping the other's shoulder. 

Mark is in pain. He was fatally stabbed by the words he had heard from his ex. He covers his face with his hands, his whimpers sound so painful and sore. 

"How could he say such things like that to me.... I-I never cheated on h-him... He was the only guy I am in love with" his voice cracks, catching his breath. His companion looked at a broken Mark crying in front of him with such worried and concerned eyes. But he can't say anything else rather than staying with Mark. He doesn't know what happened and it might be best not to comment at all. He gave Mark another quick squeeze and finally brought his hand back to his side. 

And for a few minutes long of breaking down, Mark sniffled. He wiped his tears. His eyes and nose are all red. His lips still tremble from crying. He looked at his friend and shot a forced smile, holding his tears not to roll down his cheeks again. 

"You know what... I shouldn't be crying over that jerk, right?" He forced a laugh. The other gave him a disturbed look. Mark suddenly stood up from his seat, took his phone from the table and slid it inside his pocket.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can be the person that jerk believes that I am" and so he walked himself out leaving the other confused and worried. 

Mark is still downhearted and gloomy. The pain in his chest slowly turned into hatred, or more likely offended. He can't process everything what his ex boyfriend called him. He never cheated. He isn't a slut or a whore. He never slept with some other guy. And even if there are guys hitting on him, he doesn't pay any attention to any of them. Mark was so inlove with him that he couldn't do such things that could break them. But somehow, right at this moment, his mind was being controlled by the exasperation he felt. 

He walked faster to reach his car which is being parked not too far from the restaurant. The sun is about to set. He thought of spending his night somewhere he can be lost for a while. Forget what has happened and escape the sadness that eats him. Get drunk and devour himself into loud music. And if getting laid off will work, then he'd go for it.

°°°°°°°

He drove his car to one of the famous party clubs in the city. Mark came stumbling upon reaching the said place. He barely walks fine as he takes steps upstairs. His eyes wet from the tears he had cried after what had happened between him and his ex boyfriend. He stepped inside the club, he was welcomed with a big crowd dancing and holding their drinks up on the dancefloor. 

The loud music echoing inside his head. He went straight to the bar counter, took a seat in one of the bar chairs and ordered his first drink. He slightly ruffles his hair in frustration thinking how he ends up being a mess, how he thought being wasted is even a solution. His spicy bloody mary drink was served in a highball glass garnished with some olives and lime in a skewer. He grabbed his drink and took a sip of it. 

Satisfied with the mixed drink, he ordered another one for the next few minutes. He is a lightweight drinker. So after the third glass of bloody mary, his whole face is now slightly red. He now even talks to himself alone, making the bartender in front of him laugh. The place is already packed at the moment, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

"8:15" he mumbled. "still early" 

"I'll be right back buddy... I'll just go and dance" his words slurred as he speaks to the bartender. 

He starts to feel his body being a little cozy. Mark is a little bit tipsy but can still manage to stand and walk to make his way to the dancefloor. He was dancing wildy to deafening upbeat music. He stumbled upon a man at his age causing the other to spill his beer on his shirt.

He was dressed nicely and elegant and even smells good not until beer is all over his shirt now. Mark took a step backward as he apologized. He was about to turn around when the said guy pulled him back by the hand. Mark's eyes widened as he felt the tight grip. He suddenly tries to let go his hand from the hold of the other. People could say he's drunk but Mark can still act accordingly. 

"W-what the f-fvck you doing? L-let go of me!" Mark whines.

The guy let go of his grip and let out a small laugh. 

"I don't accept apologies for ruining my shirt" 

Mark's is now heated up. Rather than furious he looks more adorable now with his cheeks warm and flushed. He looked at the guy with his shirt wet and realized what had happened but hearing the annoying voice of the guy made him think to himself, ahhh this one arrogant guy is not worth my time. He calmed himself down and cleared his throat. 

"Okay mr. I'll just pay you for that then." He took out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants. 

"I don't accept money either" 

Mark stopped. He gave a baffled expression to the other. Oh god please don't let me deal with this arrogant uncivil human being tonight. I've had enough today please. 

"Then what do you want?!" Mark's voice almost hitching up. Felt a sudden dizziness and was about to puke at any moment. His eyes are fluttering like he's about to sleep. His insides curled up because of the alcohol he had drank.

They both stayed silent for seconds. The guy took a quick chug of his beer, swallowed it cooly and finally looked back at Mark. 

"Sleep with me." 

°°°°°°°

Mark opened his eyes half-lidded. Screeching from the bed and adjusting himself to sit up. He groaned as his head still hurts. And maybe a little sober now. He can smell strong masculine perfume around the room. His eyebrows furrowed to an unfamiliar smell. He slowly opened his eyes, scanned the room and gasped. Wait... This is not my room. He looked down to where he was sitting. This is not my fckng room! Damn!

Before he could freak out, a guy who looked familiar to him came inside the room carrying a tray with a small bowl and a glass of water on the side. 

"Great, you're awake"

Why is this guy here? Why is he talking so casually at me? Is this his place? Nah. That's when he clearly remembered what happened in the club before he passed out. Holy sht! Did something happen between us? Did we sleep together?! He now looked pale and sweaty and nervous. 

The guy grinned at what kind of reaction Mark is holding up right now. 

"Relax... Nothing happened.." as the guy put down the tray on the side table of the bed. 

Mark sighed in relief to hear those words from the stranger. 

"Yet..." The guy teased. 

"Y-YET??!" Mark panicked. He tried to get up from bed but was only stopped by the guy's hands pushed down his shoulders. 

"even if you're a little sober now, I won't let you leave this room without feeding you up..." He slowly took his hands off Mark's shoulders and reached for the bowl and spoon. 

"Here. I made you some porridge. It's good for hangovers and since you threw up a lot earlier."

Mark was touched by what the guy did. He's not arrogant and mean as i thought he would be. 

"by the way my name is Jackson. Jackson Wang" 

"Ah. I'm Mark. Mark Tuan." 

They smiled awkwardly to each other before Mark took the bowl from the other and started eating it.

"Go finish it and I'll drive you home after. I'll just go and take a shower" 

Even if Jackson indeed had asked Mark to sleep with him, he never did. As the moment Mark passed out in the club, his needy attitude turned into a worried one. He doesn't know if the other is alone or not in the club, so he just decided to bring Mark to his house. During the ride, Mark was mumbling about 'break ups' and 'how his ex boyfriend is a jerk'.. Jackson assumed that Mark went out to get wasted because he just went through a break up. He felt bad for acting mean to him. He could feel the sadness in Mark's voice as he heard him saying how much he loves his ex boyfriend. And what made him shivers is when he saw tears streaming down Mark's cheeks, lips wobbling as his eyes still closed. This guy deserves better. 

°°°°°°°

Jackson is now all dressed and went back to the room to see Mark already tying his shoelaces. 

"Let's go?"

And Mark just nodded. 

They both now are sitting in Jackson's car.

"hey, i don't know if you came alone in the club earlier or what.. so i'm not sure if u have a car with you or what" 

"Don't worry, I'll just go back there and drive my car back home.. and thank you for helping me out and also to ur shirt, I'm really sorry about it.. " 

"It's okay... Nevermind about that shirt anymore." He chuckled. 

As they are on their way to Mark's apartment, Jackson can't help not to ask about what happened after he told the other about him talking in his sleep. After a short storytelling Mark and Jackson are now laughing. 

"That was lame and funny plan. Imagine, I exactly like... thought about getting laid off tonight too and then boom! You showed up and asked me to sleep with you" 

Jackson suddenly stopped laughing. He must have felt embarrassed, his hands still on the steering wheel as Mark looked at him with crescent eyes, and realized what he just said, his laugh slowly fading away and turned into awkward and nervous ones. 

Jackson gotta admit that it turned him on. He finds Mark beautiful as he laid his eyes on him in the club. He knows it's not the right time to listen to what he desires from Mark as of this moment. The guy is still hurt and is going through a heartbreak and he doesn't want to make the other more miserable. But when Mark opens his mouth again, Jackson finally loses his mind.

"Do you think what you asked for earlier could really help me forget the pain for awhile?"

That's when Jackson pulled over the car on the dimmed part of the road. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to Mark who's already aware what's gonna happen. He leaned closer and stared down to Mark's lips. Mark stayed silent looking back at him with expectant eyes.

Jackson closes the space between them and kisses Mark on the lips. He closed his eyes as he was being swept by the soft plump lips of the other. The kiss was soft and gentle. He brought himself towards Mark, lips still fixed on the other's as Mark hastily reciprocated the kiss. He pulled away a little to see Mark's reaction, only to find Mark still has his eyes closed. The other slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Jackson's giving him a reassuring look. 

Jackson hesitatingly roamed his hands on Mark's side. 

"Y-you sure about this?" 

Mark gave him a nod. Jackson took it as a signal that the latter is fine to what they were doing and what will happen. He unbuckled the seatbelt and reclined the seat as he adjusted, straddling the other and lowering themselves. 

Jackson closes their gaps once again and slowly kisses Mark on the lips. Both of them tenses at first but they slowly melted as the kiss became more intimate. Mark then wrapped his arms around the latter's neck which made Jackson smile between the kisses. They kissed and kissed and kissed again. Mark found himself being taken away from reality, from the pain he had on the day. The kiss was getting heated, Mark felt Jackson's tongue swipes on his lips asking for an entrance and Mark voluntarily opened his mouth, letting their tongues explore each other's mouth. Jackson wandered his hands into Mark's waist, gripping them firmly yet gentle, making the other hitch. He groaned as Jackson bit his lower lip before parting away, both catching their breaths.

He looked at how messy Mark is right now, his cheeks flushed and his lips are swollen red. And not too long, Jackson then leaves open mouth kisses on Mark's jaw, down to his neck and starts to suck and bite on the other's collarbone making Mark moan in pleasure. 

Mark is now lost. Lost in a world of lust. The only thing that his mind can comprehend is that he's making out with a guy who he met just a few hours ago. But it didn't matter to him at all right now. The pleasure that Jackson is giving him felt good that his body wanted more than just kissing and sucking. 

Jackson gave another sloppy sucks on Mark's collarbone while his hand was running under Mark's shirt, sending cold shivers to the other. Mark unclasped his hands from Jackson's neck and skillfully lifted the latter's shirt over his head. Jackson breaks away at sucking to take off Mark's clothes as well. And somehow the two of them ended up topless. Jackson paused as he saw Mark staring at his toned abs, blushing.

"Do you like it that much?" a sly smirk crept on Jackson's lips. He held Mark's hands and placed it both on his body. This made the latter even more flustered. 

Jackson then leaned down to kiss Mark again on the lips. 

"J-Jack" Mark whines between their sloppy make out. 

"Mhmm?" Jackson hummed under his breath still leaving marks on the other's body. 

"Y-you... You're so fckng good a-at this.. hnggg" Mark whimpers. 

"Could..." Jackson pecks Mark's lips. "Say ..." Another peck. "The same... " And another peck "About you too Mark" voice deep as he speaks before diving in another sloppy kiss. 

Jackson bucks up his hips, meeting Mark's, both swallowing the sound of moans they create. Mark lets his hand slide down onto the band of Jackson's pants which makes Jackson's breath quickens as he anticipates what the latter is planning to do. Mark starts unbuttoning Jackson's pants, his fingers slightly brushed the huge bulge hidden under the other's pants. But immediately being stopped by Jackson's hand. The former then removes his lips from Mark's. 

"Wait.." 

Mark eyed him. 

"I know you're going through a rough break up." his voice wavers with a little concern. 

"Are you sure you wanna go farther than this? I mean, we can do that but I don't want you to think that i'm taking advantage of you and –"

Mark cupped Jackson's face and gently pulled down to kiss him square on the lips. 

"You're talking too much... I want you to f-fuck me" he muttered and suddenly looked away feeling embarrassed, face red. He never thought he could be as needy like this. He ain't that kind of person who go and have sex with just anybody. It's just Jackson driving him crazy.

They both unbuttoned each other's pants and that leaves them both totally naked. They moved to the backseat to give them enough space to continue the session. Mark lying down beneath Jackson, arms above his head. Jackson reached into his car's center console pulling a bottle of lube from it. He coated his member as well as Mark's hole to avoid the latter from getting hurt as much as possible. He looked at Mark first before spreading his legs and slightly raised it up placing them around the small of his back. Mark let out a soft moan when he felt the tip of Jackson's cock touching his entrance. He slowly thrust Mark's backside, making the latter's nails dig into the leather seat of his car.  
He moves in and out of Mark carefully and slowly.. 

"A-ahhh... F-fast.. f-faster jackson." Mark moaned as he could feel the intensity of his lust filling him in. 

Jackson wasted no time and started thrusting inside Mark, a little more faster and harder this time, Mark loudly mewled as he felt him hit right where it felt good. 

"Oh my god Jackson... Ah-ahhh... I f-feel so.. uh.. good" he whimpered, eyes rolling back. He keeps on whining and moaning while Jackson continues thrusting him inside. Jackson looked at Mark, losing his mind at how good and tight Mark is. He wrapped his one hand on Mark's cock, giving it a couple of strokes and another long stride as he felt he's about to reach his climax. He felt satisfied by hearing horny noises Mark was making that he thought he would never hear. 

"F-fuck ... I'm cl-close now Mark" Jackson thrust faster a few more times before pulling out, warm liquids came out just right in time. Both are panting with the intense make out they just had in the car.

Jackson took the tissue box sitting on his compartment and started wiping the both of them. 

"How can this sex be so good after a breakup" Mark giggled as he still felt exhausted. 

"Maybe.. you're just being so dry and suddenly felt horny as you saw me" Jackson jokingly said. 

Mark looked at Jackson with his eyes dazzling in gratitude.  
"And thank you for helping me out, i guess" and he smiled. 

Jackson felt his cheeks getting warm as he received a thank you from the other. 

After they redressed themselves, they went back to their seats and soon dashed off heading to Mark's apartment. 

As they reached, Jackson handed Mark a small rolled paper as he stepped outside the car and so saying their goodbyes to each other. They don't know if they'll be able to see each other again. They both thought that this night would only remain as a history between them. 

When Mark reaches his apartment door, he takes out the paper from his pocket and sees what's written on it. He smiled as he read it. 

'hit me up, whenever you feel down. I'll help you out.  
xxxx-xxx-x771 -jackson xoxo'

He then fished out his phone and texted the number. 

'i might just hit you up everyday then 😉'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it hehe 😜 please let me know what you think of it and I do accept criticism but DON'T GET TOO HARSH on me I'm sensitive hshsjksksks I love you. Leave some kudos if you like it ☺️


End file.
